www_pokepediafandomcom-20200214-history
MissingNo.
MissingNo. (けつばん 'Ketsuban) 'é um Pokémon tipo Pássaro/Normal encontrado apenas nos jogos Pokémon Red,Blue e Yellow.O Pokémon MissingNo. (Missing Number,que significa Número Perdido) é um Glitch,ou seja,um erro,que acontece nos três jogos.MissingNo. não é um Pokémon oficial,ele é apenas um erro de computação do jogo que não conseguiu ser corrigido. Assim como com qualquer outro Pokémon, o jogador pode enfrentá-lo, capturá-lo, ou até mesmo fugir dele. Depois de se encontrar com MissingNo., a quantidade do sexto item no menu de itens do jogador é elevada a 128, e a galeria do Hall da Fama Pokémon é corrompida permanentemente. Glitches gráficos temporários também podem ocorrer, que podem ser removidos visualizando a página de estatísticas de outro Pokémon ou reinicializando o console. Um MissingNo. capturado é um Pokémon completamente funcional, e aparece no Pokédex do jogo no número 000. Todos os MissingNo. possuem habilidades, tipo, estatísticas e sons consistentes. O Pokémon aparece tipicamente na forma de um "d" embaralhado, mas certos valores de encontro aleatório podem fazê-lo aparecer como um dos três sprites não usados por outros Pokémon. Embora ele tenha aparecido apenas em dois jogos da série, MissingNo. causou grande impacto. Alegando um "erro de programação", a Nintendo alertou jogadores a não tentar encontrá-lo, dizendo que pudesse ser necessário reiniciar o jogo do começo novamente para remover os glitches gráficos. Apesar do alerta da Nintendo, informações sobre como encontrar o MissingNo. foram disseminadas em várias revistas e guias de jogos devido o seu percebido efeito positivo. Alguns jogadores tentaram até mesmo vender "dicas" sobre como capturar MissingNo. por até US$200. Em 2009, a IGN o intitulou na sua lista de grandes ovos de Páscoa em videogames, citando sua utilidade em replicar os itens mais raros do jogo. A IGN afirmou em um artigo relacionado que o fenômeno envolvendo MissingNo. era um exemplo de como os fãs da franquia eram capazes até de "usar um glitch de potencial destrutivo para evoluir seus Pokémon rapidamente",[6] posteriormente chamando o glitch de "inesquecível", e que ajudou a empurrar os jogos originais ao "super estrelato dos games".[14] A reação dos jogadores ao MissingNo. foi sujeita a estudos sociológicos. O sociólogo William Sims Bainbridge disse que a Game Freak foi a responsável por criar "um dos glitches mais populares da história dos jogos", e citou a criatividade dos jogadores em utilizá-lo. No livro Pikachu's Global Adventure: The Rise and Fall of Pokémon, o professor Julian Sefton-Gren, ao estudar a reação de seu filho quanto ao uso do MissingNo. como uma "trapaça", percebeu que o senso da criança sobre o jogo foi alterado drasticamente, e concluiu que a presença de tais elementos quebram a ilusão do jogo como um mundo pessoal, e faz os jogadores lembrarem que, "no fundo, jogo é um programa de computador".O livro Playing with Videogames contém um estudo aprofundado sobre o MissingNo., que detalha a curiosidade dos jogadores ao encontrá-lo. O livro descreve a tendência dos jogadores a tomarem nota sobre sua aparência, e a classificarem e criticarem as descobertas dos outros. O livro afirma que, em suas tentativas de canonizar o MissingNo. por meio de fanzines e fanfiction, a comunidade Pokémon celebrou as imperfeições do jogo tentando imprimi-las no cânone da série. O autor descreve essas circunstâncias como únicas ao MissingNo., descrevendo sua popularidade como um caso incomum. Fontes Wikipedia Category:Glitch